


You Never Know

by dearminho



Series: Dusk Till Dawn [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearminho/pseuds/dearminho
Summary: “Amor aeternus” they whispered and giggles were the only sound one could hear.alternatively; Minho and Jisung being soulmates
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Dusk Till Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kpop Writers - Spring Exchange 2020





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anchan_thevolleyballplayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/gifts).



> this is for my amazing mother an, thank you for always making me happy.

_on ne sait jamais._

He didn’t know how it all happened. He just knew that he loved kissing Minho. Jisung was in love with Lee Minho and none knew. Well, maybe he did and so did the other boy, but from his point of view none else had to know. It was more complicated that one could have thought it would be; Jisung knew that a cliche phrase could be used to describe their situation: right person, wrong time. 18th century wasn’t for them, not for the two boys that wanted to love each other freely.

He wasn’t sure of how or when exactly they decided to do this, but at least knowing the reason why was enough. He knew he wanted to be with his lover forever by the warmth he felt coming from Minho on his ice cold skin the moment they held each other’s hands or when sharing kisses. 

If Jisung had an alive heart, he knew that it was going to be beating super fast at a moment like this. It felt as if it was one of the first times he saw the other boy from afar or the time when they first talked - god, he even remembered exactly how his voice sounded when he first referred to him. That may sound weird to anyone else, but to Han Jisung, it was one of his most precious memories in his long immortal life.

╍ ☼ ╍

It was a windy day in early October. Jisung loved days like these, the sun couldn’t hurt him and the clouds were covering the sky, turning the usual bright blue to a light grey color. A nice one if you asked him. It was break time and he was sitting at the back of the small building that was the school, a notebook was open and placed on his lap, his pen was sliding on his page, calligraphy letters almost filling it now from top to bottom. It wasn’t that he didn’t have someone to hang out; his friends were there, somewhere. Days like this inspired him. His thoughts were clear, mind was open and he could fill so many pages with things that he didn’t know he was capable of writing. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the wooden wall behind him, inhaling and exhaling steadily. He heard footsteps approaching him and he mentally cursed, the ink on the page was yet to dry and he didn’t feel like anyone seeing his notes, not even his closest friends at this point. He reopened his eyes, his vision still blurry yet he tried to understand who the figure that was approaching him was. 

Jisung could tell that it was a boy, not by looking at what he looked like but by the clothes he wore - maybe one of the rich ones considering the clothes actually seemed fancy enough to him. His vision cleared and he could see Lee Minho now standing in front of him. At that time, Minho was considered as the school community’s heartthrob. Jisung couldn't disagree with the other students, when he had a crush on said boy as well. 

Minho was ethereal. If Jisung had to choose a supernatural creature that he could be that would be an angels. It was common for the mortals to think of angels as creatures from the heavens which was usually identified with their dreams. Blond hair, sometimes even long and he it was pretty weird if you asked him, blue eyes. One of the main reasons that he would never understand them. Having met some angels himself thought, he knew that they were none of that. By all means they were beautiful to look at, but their true beauty was hidden in their hearts. Lee Minho was just like them. As far as he knew. 

“Hi...you are Han Jisung, right?” his voice rang in said boy’s ears. It was soft. Almost the same as when he carefully listened to him talking from afar or when speaking up in class. The only difference was that firstly now it was addressed to him and secondly it sounded even more beautiful to him than usual. 

“Yes.” he replied instantly. “And as far as i know, you are Lee Minho.” a small smile making its appearance on his lips. 

“That’s right...i shouldn’t be surprised that you know me as well.” he said and laughed it off thought Jisung noticed his bittersweet tone. 

“You don’t like that do you...everyone’s attention being on you the whole time.” Jisung stated and noticed the look coming from Minho’s eyes. He had beautiful eyes, he realized now that he saw them from up close, even more beautiful that he had imagined them. 

Minho sighed. Never would he have thought that someone that he didn’t know much about, or else said, he knew nothing about but his name and the way he answered all those questions in class, would be able to tell the worry he had inside his chest. He fell to the ground right next to Jisung and looked up to the sky. 

“You could say that” he whispered, only for Jisung to listen. Their first shared secret. And Jisung was going to make sure to keep it inside of his heart. 

And they kept on talking. Jisung was able to see the real Minho, the one that was hiding behind everyone that was trying to get his attention. Jisung made him smile and laugh, he swore that he had never seen him being as bright as he was with him that moment anytime else. He liked that, he liked being able to make the other open up his heart, laugh at the top of his lungs (almost), be the Minho that he would never let the world see. It made him feel special to him for a while.

They heard the teacher ringing the bell and knew what that meant; it was time to say goodbye, at least for now. Jisung closed the notebook that he had previously opened, the ink now undoubtedly dried, pushing it along with his pen inside his small backpack. He saw the other students approaching the front of the building, going to the inside already and he knew he had to hurry. He knew that it was no problem for Minho to be a few minutes late; the teacher liked him quite a lot, he admired him for being such a bright child. He wouldn't say the same for himself tho as he spent many class hours writing on the board at the back of the class in order to fulfill his punishment for being late.

"Jisung" he head Minho from behind him and instantly turned his head around in order to face him. "I came here earlier in order to ask you something but I never seemed to do so. Could you possibly help me with Latin?" 

Hearing that coming from Minho wasn't exactly a surprise. He knew very well that said subject wasn't exactly Minho's favorite neither he did well in it. It was simple enough yet he managed to mess up, badly sometimes.

"Of course" Jisung replied with a soft voice. "Meet me after school?" A nod was enough for him to know that they would be back there once again when classes were over.

It was their first meeting, and Jisung could now confirm that Lee Minho could really be an angel even if he wasn't. That was all he could see. An angel.

And so it happened. Minho and Jisung met that afternoon and many more afternoons that were to come. Jisung had to admit that Minho was able to learn one or two things each time, but the boy just couldn’t understand the logic of how Latin worked. Their meetings tho weren’t limited to small study sessions. The two boys had fun with each other, meeting before school talking as if they had years to see each other when in fact they were together walking around the safe paths of the forest together. 

╍ ☼ ╍

Being a vampire had both pros and cons, at least for Jisung. One of his concerns was turning Minho. Sure, he had the power to do that and he knew that the other was more than willing to go through every pain and sacrifice his mortal life for that. But Jisung couldn’t turn Minho, after lots of thought he decided that he didn’t want to. It was something as easy as breathing for him, he knew that it wasn’t going to hurt the other (at least not much, it was not of he would ever let something like that happen) but said pain was only referring to physical pain not the mental one. 

Jisung remembered the way Minho found out that he was a vampire for a split second, as if it was yesterday. None of them planned but it’s not if they could plan anything that had happened and was going to happen between them. 

╍ ☼ ╍

It hadn’t been long since the two had started hanging out, a few weeks maybe. Minho and Jisung were already attached to each other, something that shocked the few students of the school, confused them even. Jisung didn’t have to be told in order to realise that if the others simply didn’t like him before, they now hated him. Who was he to hang out with Lee Minho?

There were times that Jisung was staring at Minho as if he was his whole world. If he had a crush on him before, he knew that what he was feeling could even be named as love. Despite hanging out for such a short amount of time, Jisung could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

It was the night of Halloween. This one was considered to be a special due to the full moon that was lighting up the sky. After the moment that the sun set and it started getting dark, Jisung could feel a great power inside of his body. At midnight he knew that he had to be in the middle of the forest along with all the other vampires that were living in the city as well as other supernatural creatures. 

Midnight came earlier than he expected. He had to leave Minho earlier than usual that day, considering he was doing it for his own safety. Jisung wasn’t always a fan of power. Without a doubt, it was something that could make him feel good, extremely good. After all those years he knew how to control it, hide it if he must and he knew that that was something he couldn’t do in front of Lee Minho. Even if the other boy didn’t know that he was a vampire, he wanted to be his true self in front of him, not hiding anything except that. He wanted to tell him, he wanted that so much. But as he saw it, the right time hadn’t come yet. 

Jisung had already made his way to the woods, waiting for the others to gather. The moonlight made his skin even more pale than it usually was, his dark brown hair showing off pretty well now. He laid down on the ground, he didn’t mind things like ruining his clothes or how he would buy new ones - if one had to be honest it hadn’t even crossed his mind. The stars were shining bright and Jisung could find peace in them, he loved observing the night sky. For a split second he thought about Minho, how the boy would spend his night, what would he do. He felt sorry for not having the time to ask. 

Little did he know that Minho was staring at the night sky as well. The other wondered as well. It wasn’t the usual Jisung that day, he was used to a Jisung that would always talk to him about what he was doing or was going to do. Taking a deep breath, he decided that he should walk around the safe paths in the woods by himself that day. He needed to think and nothing would be better than this. 

As Minho left his house, everyone had already gathered in the woods. Jisung was glad that he could see everyone after a while. Having a public gathering wouldn’t be ideal for them, the chances of getting exposed weren’t exactly high but still existed. There were people that believed in supernatural, some people that could find out if they noticed some details about them, besides not everything that they believed was pure fantasy.

Jisung and the others had already formed a circle, looking up at the moon. He felt his energy rising as minutes passed by. Smiles were forming on their faces as they moonbathed on the quiet forest. Even the forest animals were silent, something that took Jisung by surprise.

He wasn’t the only one surprised though. Minho was shocked as well. He thought it was too silent, except from when he heard noises from somewhere deep in the forest. The right thing would obviously be to stay away, instead he didn’t. It was one thought inside of his head that was messing with it, follow that sound. As if someone was calling him, playing with his head, and Minho followed the instructions given. He remembered Jisung saying that the path that he was about to take wasn’t the safest and advised him to never follow it. But he didn’t listen this once, if Jisung knew then he decided that he should know as well. 

Minho saw people. He couldn’t clearly see their faces yet but he was sure of what he saw. Next, he was able to hear them singing a tune or something that he soon realised that was a spell. Some faded laughter was soon to be added. He was starting to feel scared, who were those people and what were they doing? Once he approached them he felt their stares on him. That moment he wanted to disappear. He knew. He never believed in these creatures but seeing them alive in front of him made him think that was mentioned in all those fictional stories maybe wasn’t wrong after all.

Supernatural creatures were standing in front of him, approaching him. He probably interrupted something, one of their ceremonies most likely. Their stares were what frightened him the most, the way a pair of red eyes was looking at him with such anger or the way that a pair of blue ones were checking him out. They were too close and Minho was taking a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to reassure himself that everything would go well.

“Wait, don’t hurt him!” he heard a familiar voice saying. Jisung. Without even trying he knew that he would always recognize his voice and he had to admit even to himself that he was attached. “He is my friend, we were supposed to meet after this is over but i am guessing he is here earlier?” he continued and stared at Minho who could only nod as a response. 

The previously angry pair of eyes were now peaceful. His feelings were mixed, he was discovering Jisung’s whole world in only a few seconds. Minho started wondering how come the other never mentioned anything, it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t accept him. Why trust someone that you only know for a couple of weeks?

This is what Jisung would never expect that would happen, at least not anytime soon. He was okay with Minho knowing but he still had his doubts due to the fact that he wasn’t sure of what would come out of Minho knowing. Glances were exchanged among them all before he took Minho by his hand and led him somewhere away from the glade that they were previously in. It was the first time that he was holding the other’s hand in his and he was already feeling sparks igniting inside of him. Han Jisung had really fallen. 

After a few minutes of walking, they were sitting under an old tree. Jisung wasn’t sensitive. He wasn’t used to crying, the feeling of sadness wasn’t that common when you can’t just get along with all those people. Minho wasn’t anyone to him, everyone knew that. Minho was his special someone despite the feeling probably not being mutual. Jisung was feeling that his tears were starting to come out of his eyes. 

“Jisung…” Minho started saying. “It’s okay you know… I’m surprised but, I can’t blame you. Just… what are you?” Jisung could say that the other was still shocked yet not replying at this time was not an option. 

“I’m… I’m a vampire. I won’t hurt you, please don’t be scared.” They were still holding hands and Jisung felt Minho intertwining their fingers. A cliche move that was their thing now. 

“I’m not scared” Minho replied as they were looking at each other's eyes, and lips, but Jisung was trying a bit too hard to compose himself, he didn’t want to ruin this, or them. Jisung was never scared, this thought could be considered as an exception. 

Minho leaned in and Jisung kept telling himself that it was going to be okay. Until he felt Minho’s lips on his. He was okay. He was more than okay. They were kissing. Not once in his wildest dreams Jisung would've thought of that, yet there they were. 

“Won’t you regret this tomorrow morning, Minho?” Jisung asked once they pulled away but Minho only leaned in and kissed him again. He liked it, he had to admit that. He was sure thought that people wouldn’t, this was going to be their secret anyway, he could sense that. 

“That would mean that everything we have is meaningless, never Jisung” 

Minho was right. Their nights changed now, everything was about each other. They cuddled against each other under the moonlight, told each other every secret they had inside their hearts and minds, both of them now having a chance to be themselves.

╍ ☼ ╍

Minho was strong, Jisung knew that better than anyone. He had proved that so many times to him and he kept on doing that. The two of them had gone through many hardships, Minho having to come out to his parents a few moments before their death, Jisung having to be hidden the whole time and many more. When it came to mental health though, Jisung didn’t want him to have the same problems as him, he felt it that he would have to go through so many cluel things. He wanted him to have a better life. 

It took two years, but once he found a solution, he wasn’t going to let it go. The hours he spent reading some of the oldest books vampires could provide paid off. A ritual. That was all that he needed. That was all they needed. 

It was dark but the full moon was shining above them providing them its light. Jisung could already feel how much more powerful he was as he kept on kissing his beloved boyfriend. The two pulled away from each other, Minho keeping his eyes closed. He looked at him, how the moonlight was falling on his skin, how his hair were falling on his forehead, how his eyes were so peacefully closed. 

They stayed like that for a while. Minho breathing steadily and Jisung admiring his features. How many times had he even thought that, yes he loved that boy. Jisung kissed him again and felt the other smile through the kiss. 

“It’s time, baby” he said once he pulled away. He finally saw Minho’s eyes again. He examined them, noticing how they weren’t hiding anything that reminded him of fear. The yellow light coming from the red candles around them was reflecting itself in the eyes that Jisung loved oh so much. 

Jisung repositioned himself across from Minho. They hadn’t stopped looking at each other for a spare second even. It was one of their ways of communicating. They felt safe like that, they felt as if the world was theirs, something neither of them could explain. 

“You will have to repeat everything that i say, word by word.” he whispered and saw Minho slightly nod. He took a deep breath and opened the book he had gotten, the correct page being marked from earlier. It was all going to start with a spell, a pretty ancient one as he remembered. 

“ _Ama me fideliter_ ” he started and heard the other boy repeat his words.

“ _Ama me fideliter, idem meam to decorde totaliter,et  
ex mente tota, sum presentialiter, absens in remota_” 

Jisung stood up and made his way near minho once again. He kneeled down and again they were inches apart from each other. “ _Amor aeternus_ ”

“ _Amor aeternus_ ” Minho whispered back and giggled, before pressing yet another kiss in Jisung’s lips. Jisung took the knife they had brought and pressed it against his palm feeling the blood come out from it. He collected some blood drops and drew a heart in Minho’s forehead. Minho took the knife from Jisung, proceeding on doing the same - making a cut on his palm and marking the other with a heart.

They laid down. It was past midnight now, all sorts of magic taking place. Jisung was lying against Minho’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, something that as a vampire, as someone who was basically dead living among the ones alive, he couldn’t have. But he was fine with that, knowing that he was somehow different from the boy that had his arms around him.

His heart was full and so was his head. His mind seemed to be filled with thoughts, worries even. Minho to him was like the sun, colorful and warm, along with the rain he could create rainbows and everyone loved that. As for himself, he was like the moon, pale and cold, watching out for everyone within the dark. Together? They weren’t like day and night, sunny days and night skies. They were Jisung and Minho, Minho and Jisung. Something like dusk and something like dawn. And he wouldn’t change a thing of that.

Minho was all of the stars on his night sky and he was Minho’s clouds during sunshine. What they just did? That was the beginning of everything. For soulmates that are always meant to be together during time, always finding each other. Soulmates that are always meant to fall in love again and again. Just like the stars that find that show their light during night time and sun rays that keep you warm on day time, they were going to be forever together. It was them against the world from now on, forever and always. 

“Don’t ever forget me”

Forever and always, soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> to an;
> 
> hello mother!  
> you have finally reached the ending of this fic and i'm hoping that you liked it. i had so much fun writing this but not as much fun as i have when i talk to you!! (and everyone else in our littel family as well) thank you for that smile you always manage to bring in my face, for all those times that you stood by my side even when in reality you are miles away! in fact, im sure that i can't thank you enough. i love you a lot, please remember that and keep in mind that i'm so happy that you are one of my bestest (online) friends!<3
> 
> p.s. to anyone reading this from our server; i love you
> 
> at this point, i also want to thank my lovely irl friends for being my beta readers as well as my source of inspiration!! so, special thank yous to mavra, chrys, matina, konna and elef! i love you all<3
> 
> thank you for reading:) 
> 
> translations;
> 
> on ne sait jamais; you never know
> 
> ama me fideliter, idem meam to, decorde totaliter, et ex mente tota, sum presentialiter, absens in remota;  
> love me faithfully, see how I am faithful, with all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, even though I am far away
> 
> amor aeternus; eternal love


End file.
